The Truth Behind The Lies
by ToraPrincess
Summary: A certian know it all confronts her lover about their relationship. Somewhat fluffy. HGLV pairing. Currently a oneshot.


AN: Hello everyone! This is my second actual story fanfic that I've written, so I 'm somewhat nervous about posting it. ButI love the HG/V pairing and there aren't enough fanfics of them together. So I decided that I would write one of my own for other people who love this pairing. If you don't like Hermione/Voldemort pairingI strongly suggest that you don't read this. And it is voldemort, not tom riddle. And he hasn't grown hair to make him look better. I hope you enjoy the story. Constructive criticism is always welcome, and any piontless flameslike: THISSUCKS or YOU'RE SICK! will be used to roast that horrid Umbridge woman.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any ofits characters. Except Voldemort.

Voldemort: No she doesn't.

Me:sigh the truth hurts.

Warning: Voldemort is very OOC. You've been warned.

* * *

**The Truth Behind The Lies**

A cloaked figure appeared in front a huge dilapidated mansion. It quietly slipped through an opening in the fence and walked up to the decaying house. The figure lifted a slender hand to its head to make sure the hood was in place and finding it was, it opened the doors and went inside.

The inside of the mansion was only slightly better than the outside. The rugs, which had once been a crimson red, had faded to brown, a shattered vase lay scattered across the floor and the walls had dark stains on them. The silver torch holders looked dull in the dim light; the torches they held had not been lit for countless centuries. The only light came from the tip of the stranger's wand. The figure carefully stepped around the vase as it walked down the hallway. The figure continued until it reached a cracked mirror that was on its right; it stopped and turned to the mirror. It pulled down its hood, revealing a woman with long curly chestnut hair and eyes the color of dark chocolate. She looked back at her reflection trying to see if anything was amiss in any of her many reflections. She brushed back her curls and breathed in deeply, readying herself.

Resuming her path down the hall, the woman seemed to grow more nervous with each step. When she reached the end of the hall, she simply walked through the wall and into a luxuriously decorated part of the mansion. There were no cobwebs to be seen, the carpet had an intricate pattern of green and black swirls. The torches were burning brightly, but they could not conquer all of the shadows.

She discarded her robe on one of the elegant couches she passed, tucking her curls behind her ear again. She stopped before a two huge double doors to calm her nerves. She was always nervous on her way to see her lover. She felt as if one of her friends would apparate in front of her and discover what was going on. But that was impossible. The house had anti-apparation wards that had been cast by the most feared wizard in existence. Not even Dumbledore could break them by himself. She opened the doors and entered the room.

The room was as magnificent as its doors. The ceiling was as high as the heavens and most of the walls were lined with books from top to bottom; the dark, wooden mantel of the fire place was higher than the woman's head and there were beautiful, yet comfortable couches in front of the fire place and all around the room.

As she crossed the room, the woman's strides became faster and more confident. She went through a plain wooden door and entered an even bigger library and this one was decorated in greens and silvers. Seated in one of the couches by the fireplace was her lover, reading a thick leather book. Hermione walked over to him as he got up from the couch. Their greeting was one that was common enough, a brief kiss and a hug. Neither lasted long for Hermione had something she wanted to say to her lover.

"Voldemort, there's something that I have to discuss with you.



He knew that it was something serious. She only used his formal name in front of his death eaters or if she was upset. The last time she had used his name was when he had insulted her friends, which had resulted in him having to apologize and promising not to insult the red headed girl.

A horrible thought slithered through his mind that she had come to end it. She had worried about what would happen if anyone had caught them and that they should end it a couple of times before, but her worries had been soothed easily. This time seemed different; she had a determined look on her face. Well, he'd be even more damned if he was going to let go of the woman he loved. She was his and would stay by his side through out eternity. 

"Tom, you know that I love you more than anyone in this world, but I just can't stand it anymore. I can't stand how I have to keep acting like I hate you. And it's so hard to keep it from my friends that I love you. It's just got to stop Tom; I've been lying to them since the seventh year. That's why I'm here to-"

"NO!" Voldemort grabbed Hermione and pulled her close. "I don't want this to end. When I'm around you, I don't feel hollow; I don't feel the need to fill that hollowness with death. I don't want to live without your love Hermione." Hermione smiled into his chest and pulled back so she could see his face.

"Tom I didn't mean it like that. I love you too much to leave you. I came to say that I think that we should tell my friends." Voldemort stood, stunned that she wanted to tell the red head boy and the boy-who-just-keeps-living-and-living.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Voldemort asked.

Hermione nodded her head, and tightened her arms around him. She knew if he were there with her, she would be able to summon enough courage to tell her friends. "When are you planning to tell them?"

"Sometime today. I don't really want to wreck the calm that has finally set in, but it's better than telling them then when they have lots of other issues to deal with." Voldemort murmured a 'fine' into her hair. Hermione tilted her head as Voldemort bent down to kiss her.

As the couple's kiss grew deeper and more passionate, the air shimmered and a pair of shoes could be seen backing away from them, towards the huge doors on the other side of the smaller library.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed it.In case any of you are confused as to why i kept saying both names here's the reasons:

1) He's Voldemort, not Tom Riddle.

2) Hermione calls him that because she's so close to him that he lets her call him by his birth name even though he's Voldemort and no longer Tom Riddle.

Please review.


End file.
